Songbirds and Roosters
by Lady Manson
Summary: When the party sucks... let teh FF7 cast remake some songs... and we'll probably get sued by music labels...
1. Too Sexy!

Hey there... Here's Lady Manson with a message for humanity... I don't own FF7 SO? Got a problem with that? No... Good ... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

In Square Enix's lounge, the cast of final fantasy 7 was having a party to celebrate how people still liked them and how the game was still very popular. But somehow it seemed they were very bored.

"Cloud... Do something..." Tifa said as Cloud raised a brow at her. All there was in the place was a cheap band and most of the cast members were attacking the snack table.

"Who the hell do you think I am...? Jay Leno?" Cloud asked as he slowly drank from a glass of wine while watching Vincent trying to make Yuffie believe he left all his materia at home.

"Well, no, but... I thought that we could do something to make this party livelier..." She said with a sigh. So far, the people that worked hard in the design of the game and the high executives of Square Enix were as bored as they were.

"I think Tifa is right Cloud... this is pretty pathetic... and boring..." Aeris said watching the Turks getting very very drunk in the bar. They were trying to see which of them was going to be the first to faint due to alcohol excess.

"To tell the truth.... I am pretty bored myself..." Cloud said looking at his armlet and wondering if he could ditch the party. He thought on getting Barret mad, but that was dangerous, maybe making Cid upset by saying he was gay. But that wasn't working either. Cloud looked to the side and saw Hojo talking to Lucrecia and Lucrecia not paying attention to Hojo's stupid ramblings. He looked a little further and saw two figures that were standing lonely in a corner... one was Sephiroth, the other one, someone he had never seen, a young woman about his age and who had Dark green long hair and blue eyes. She was sitting in Sephiroth's same table and wasn't even talking to him. Cloud decided to do something good for him and maybe introduce him to the weird woman that seemed almost in the edge of death. Then he thought he would be making a favor to Sephiroth, but since the wine was the one thinking, he went and sat beside them both.

"Hey there..." he said as he saw the green haired yawn.

"Hello..." She said more lively now.

"I'm Cloud... who are you?" In a corner, Tifa was dying of jealousy and Aeris was playing with a flower, oblivious to everything around her.

"I am Iyoku..." She said looking at the blonde guy with a building blush due to too much alcohol.

"Iyoku... nice name... what does it mean?"

"Desire..." She said, Sephiroth raised his head and looked at her. Then he looked at Cloud.

"Well.. Iyoku, here's my good friend and life partner... I am his clone you know... He is Sephiroth... but we call him Sephy, because it bothers him..." Cloud said as the silver haired looked at him straight.

"O...K...- She said looking at Sephiroth and then at the flying napkin on the place where Cloud once was.- He left..."

"He trends to do that..." Sephiroth said.

"Wow..." She said fascinated.

"Yeah... the wonders of nature..." Sephiroth said making her smile.

"You are pretty sarcastic..." She said as she looked at the Ex-SOLDIER... full time psycho beside her.

"Nah... I am a teddy bear..." He said with a sigh.

"I highly doubt it...- She then looked at all the bored people.- This is pretty boring." She said very casual.

"Indeed..."Sephiroth said looking at how Elena was making a pyramid out of Tequila shots. She had 6 levels so far. Iyoku looked at Sephiroth and then smiled widely, with something within her now evil looking gasp.

"What are you planning...?" He asked, maybe anything could be better than what was going on in that place.

"I was thinking it could be fun to have an improvised Karaoke night... I mean, it is fun to see people humiliated...." Iyoku said as she panned it all in her evil little head.

"Hmm.... I like the idea..." He said thinking that he for once was up for seeing anything better than just watching Jenova in her cage playing Uno with the four Weapons and munching on some cocktail wieners.

"Say... do you know how to improvise?" Sephiroth looked at the girl and then understood the purpose of the question. There was a band, but no Karaoke machine, so... they either knew the song by heart or just ripped it off mocking it.

"Oh yes... I have a little something..." Sepiroth said as he thought on how he was going to get away with it. Iyoku looked at him and smiled widely. Since the moment his father worked in the design of the villain of Final Fantasy 7, she was more than sure he based himself in her to build him. Now she was sure.

"I like the way your evil mind turns...." She said standing up and he stood up beside her.

"Just worry yourself in making a good host, and I may not make you pay..." Sephiroth warned her with a raised brow within his stalactite hair spikes.

"That works for me..." Iyoku said walking away with Sephiroth. Cloud in the other hand was sitting now in a Table with most of AVALANCHE and Aeris. They were playing soccer with a napkin ball. Cloud heard a success theme when he saw Sephiroth disappearing with the girl.

"At least he found something to do..." Cloud said smiling silly.

"Way to go, Cloud... you helped Sephiroth... the purpose was you to find something to entertain us with..." Tifa said frowning.

"Now I have it with her... She thinks I am Jim Carrey or something... You know I am human too..." He said as Aeris laughed her ass out because every time Tifa opened her mouth Cloud went all sarcastic with her. Of course, that made her so mad.

"You are hardly a person..." Tifa said as Cloud looked at her a little out of himself. Somehow that was an out of place quote. But before he could say something, the place went dark and everyone went to silence.

"Good evening...- Cloud saw Iyoku with a mic on hand and stepping in the stage of the place.- Here we have some fun. I guess... Let's make it an Improvised Karaoke party... Here comes the first brave one... put it together for the great Sephiroth..." All the people looked at the Stiff Psycho take the mic and be in the spotlight.

"Sephiroth is such an attention hugger... I will sing too..." Yuffie said as Vincent plainly rolled his eyes and thanked goodness she was not asking for materia anymore.

"Hey... I hope you like this... I wanted to sing Right Said Fred's 'I'm too sexy'...- Everyone looked wide eyed at him.- But unfortunately I forgot the lyrics. So... Here you have a slightly different version... from Me, Right Said Sephiroth... I'm too sexy... Final Fantasy style..." Hojo looked at him as if it was something that a world class psycho shouldn't do. The band looked at each other and then started playing the song. And here is the weird version of I'm too sexy in the words of a psycho.

"I'm too sexy for my job

Too Sexy for my job

boss, you're going to kill me

I'm too sexy to be dead

too sexy to be dead

so sexy it scares Hand on abs

And I'm too sexy for Midgar

to sexy for Midgar

Junnon and for Khalm Pointing at places on a world Map that came from God knows were

And I'm too sexy for your planet

too sexy for your planet

Be sure I'm gonna trash it

I'm a psycho you know what I mean

and I do my little scheme on the crater

On the crater

On the crater Yeah

I sketch my little Scheme on the crater Moving the ass sexily

I'm too sexy for my dad

too sexy for my dad

too sexy By far

And I'm too sexy for a lab

too sexy for a lab

Hojo, think about that...Points at wide eyed Hojo

I'm a psycho, you know what I mean

and I do my little scheme on the crater

On the crater

On the crater Yeah

I sketch my little scheme on the crater more sexy almost strip like dancing

Too sexy for my...

Too sexy for my...

too sexy for my...

I'm a psycho, you know what I mean

and I do my little scheme on the crater

On the crater

On the crater Yeah

I sketch my little scheme on the crater Takes off cloak

I'm too sexy for Jenova

Too sexy for Jenova

Poor freaky, poor freaky hag...

And I'm too sexy for my sword

too sexy for My sword

Cloud's just going to Kill me...

And I'm too sexy for this song..." And Sephiroth was done with his song, receiving something between claps and laughter because no one expected the serious Sephiroth to sing something both so stupid and so interesting. Iyoku came back to the stage and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well... he's too sexy... that much I got... Anyone else wants to try their luck? If so, come to me... I will be there in the table beside the sexy guy..." And she left the band and walked back to where Sephiroth was.

"Damn... I thought he was insane... now all doubt has been wiped from me..." Vincent said as he looked at all the guys now planning on what song to trash and make fun off. It was now looking better on the sucky party for FF7.

If you ever wondered what Sephiroth did all that time in the crater, now you know he was trashing a song. Hope you enjoyed it and I better tell you, you are not too Sexy for a review. Please Review and NO FLAMES... And I'm too sexy for this fic! Laters...


	2. Yeah!

Weee…. Some of you like the fic…. Here's the second chapter… I bet you are going to like it… As you may know… I don't own FF7, I own a copy though… Sephiroth-sama Manson randomly drools… Ah… Sephiroth, Wonder if he has space for one more in that Materia he was locked inside? So… read on, read on, there's no need to read my nonsense ramblings… On with the show…  
  
"Swallow, Swallow…" The Turks continued…. Now, Elena had a sphinx made out of Tequila shots and Reno was building the leaning tower of beer. Sephiroth was busy speaking wit Iyoku and Cloud was plainly trying to think on a way to trash a song.  
"Man, how the hell did he do it so fast…" Cloud asked as he dumped the tenth napkin he had to begin writing a new song.  
"I have an idea… let's sing together Cloud…" Tifa happily said as she entangled her arms like poison ivy around Cloud. Yuffie sighed and Vincent shook his head.  
"Some people don't know when to give up…" Vincent said as Yuffie looked at him with the corner of her eye. "Talking about songs and quitting… Hand me your materia Vincent…" Yuffie said as she looked at the Ex-Turk looking at her as Cloud seemed to be holding the desire to laugh in Yuffie's face.  
"I rest my case…" Vincent said looking at Aeris writing very encouraged with her tongue being the stance of all her concentration. "Look at that… Even the damn Shinra is willing to write a song… That damn Shinra…" Barret said biting a few curses.  
"SOLDIER… MAKO REACTORS… SEPHIROTH… SHINRA…. I HATE THEM ALL!" Tifa said as if it was an old habit and a hard one to break.  
"We know Wonder bra… no need to point out the obvious…" Elena said as she saw Reno trying to drink his bottle of wine but it seemed he was loosing his will. That and Rude was completely intoxicated with alcohol. They knew because he was smiling.  
"You are not a 4th of July yourself 'Lockheart'…" Sephiroth said as he dropped his conversation with Iyuko to defend his Psycho honor. Because Psychos have honor… Oh yes they do… Cloud began laughing.  
"Sometimes I like being his clone…" He said receiving the thumbs up from both Iyulo and Sephiroth at the same time. "I don't wear a wonder bra you Blonde bimbo…" Tifa said as some of the guys thought here was going to be a cat fight. Although Scarlet was not willing to start a slap competition to see which one between Tifa and her was the bitchiest of them both. "I beg to differ…" Cloud said as he leaned back giving a rest to the whole song issue.  
"Cloud…" Tifa said as she looked at him wide eyed.  
"Beware Strife… she can get mad at you and poke your eyes out…" Reno said as he looked at Tifa and then cheered at his booze and at the company of his Turks, all while Tseng decided to silently drool over Elena's talent on drinking Tequila.  
"Yeah, Tifa, beware of were you point those at…" Vincent said as it seemed Hojo was laughing his ass out. Now he knew why Tifa didn't die in the reactor… it wasn't because that sissy teacher saved her… NO, it was because her wonder bra took most of the wound.  
"That argument seems dangerous…" Iyuko said as she looked at Sephiroth.  
"Sure… and as long as the weapons and Jenova are still locked inside their cage playibg board games, we are safe from world war III…" He said pointing at the monsters that left their Uno game to play Yenga… "Do you think someone else is going to try to sing something?" "I don't know… I am only the bad guy here, I am not psychic…" Sephiroth said making Iyulo sigh. She once again received a more like herself kind of answer. She sighed, now that everyone was either fixed in the drinking contest between the Turks and writing a song, she had nothing to do…. Unless she kidnapped the psycho… Kidnapping….Yummy… As she machinated a plan to snatch Sephiroth from the party, someone dropped by the table. Rufus Shinra and a few SOLDIER people. "Miss. Iyuko?" "Yes hottie…? I mean,… Mr. Shinra…" She said with a scared smile. "I think I have a song I wanna sing…. Can you fix up the music?" Iyuko stood up and followed Rufus. Sephiroth looked to the side, and then when he took his sight to the table Hojo was looking at him. "What do you want now?" "So, you are too sexy, son?" Hojo asked leaning back.  
"Don't call me son you pathetic scientist…" He said with his eyes closed and a raised brow.  
"But, sonny boy… I am your father… you even look like me…" Sephiroth looked at him (Random girl denies and screams in fear…) "No I don't… and if it was so… I'd rather be dead…" He said as she looked at Hojo smile even more widely.  
"Sephiroth… - Hojo said taking his hands and covering his mouth to make it sound as if he was on a speaker.- I'm… your father…" Hojo said with a Darth Vader tone. "Shut up already…." Sephiroth said very annoyed.  
"Mwahahahahaha…. What are you gonna do? Call your mamma and cry…? I am your dad… Lalala… and you suck as a psycho… and I am your daddy… call me daddy Sephy…- To all this, our Sephiroth is holding the desire of making Hojo swallow his teeth.- Say it… Daddy…- Hojo said with the voice tone a father use to speak to a one year old. Evem when the last dated age of the Psycho said it was 27.- You are daddy's boy and you have a nice green haired girlfriend… Are you gonna play mom and dad with the girl?" Sephiroth was so annoyed he was biting his lips while he saw Tifa twitching in pain as she laughed her ass out. She just couldn't believe how fun that nasty scientist turned to be.  
"Damn it… Mamma!" Sephiroth called, Jenova looked from the cage and Hojo started looking at it as if she was stupid or something. But then when he looked at the table, Lucrecia was standing beside the psycho.  
"Something wrong…?" "No… nothing wrong…" Hojo said as he stood up and left Sephiroth alone.  
"Thanks Lucrecia…." Sephiroth said as he looked at the woman that nodded and walked away. Sometimes it was convenient to listen to a mediocre scientist. Then Iyuko came back to the table… "Sorry… where were we?" She asked as she tried to resume the maybe nonsense conversation they were holding.  
"We… nowhere…" Sephiroth said as she looked at him and went tripping off reality placing black bows in the spikes of his hair.  
"You know… that is REALLY annoying…" He said as she kept putting bows in his hair. Then she pulled out a small paper and placed it in Sephiroth's head…. The paper read Cute But Psycho… We are even… Sephiroth sighed.  
"We knew that honey…" Cloud said as he walked by with Aeris heading for the bar.  
"Yeah…. Indeed he's cute… and a Psycho…" Aeris said as she placed one of her flowers on Sephiroth's head and made him look even more frustrated.  
"You guys are no help you know…" He said as Cloud smirked.  
"We don't have to help you… You are a pain in the ass…"And they walked away letting Sephiroth resume his activity of looking nastily at Iyoku. The Yuffie passed by chasing Vincent and his 'materia' "Why didn't I think of that?' Yuffie said looking at the bows on Sephiroth's hair. Iyulo plainly laughed and then looked at the band that was calling her.  
"Well… time for me to work…" She said standing up and walking to the stage, from where she saw a few SOLDIER guys hi-jacking Reno from his drinking competition. Elena now was finishing the Eiffel tower with her tequila shots.  
"Ok people… our second brave one of the night comes to us with some catchy phrases and well… dancing I guess…- Iyuko said as she saw the girls of the Honeybee Inn going onstage. Everyone thought President Shinra was singing now.- Put it together for Rufus Shinra… featuring Reno of the Turks… Oh Man…. This I gotta see." She said as she handed Rufus the mic and sat beside her trusty psycho that now was done pulling the bows off his head and she greeted him placing cat ears on his head.  
"Well well… Since I had nothing to do I prepared this… For you, Usher's Yeah! Shinra style…" Reno plainly looked numb and alcoholically blushed and smiled before falling on his ass and being held by the honeybee dancers.  
"Uh... Let's go.  
Come on... Ok... Rufus... Yeah... -Rufus and Reno sang.-  
  
In the beach with some honneys Trying to get a little sun tan Locked down in my Villa Resting as it should be... – the Honeybees are moving it and touching Rufus-  
  
Then the maid walks up to me Tells me someone's in the phone line It looks urgent .  
And it seems I have to leave -Rufus works the stage and some people walk to the dance floor-  
  
I stand up from my party.  
She got me feeling like the day's gonna blow -Reno: "Watch out... Oh…. Watch out!"- She said 'It's your daddy.  
So I walk up to the office and tell her to pick up the phone.  
She said 'Damn he got slashed..."  
And I thought... And then said…  
  
Yeah Yeah.... Daddy just got slashed That seems so depressing.  
Yeah Yeah I got so screwed up Thinking in the money Yeah Yeah, I have such a load I think I just can get naughty.  
Yeah Yeah....Next thing I knew I was drowned in money screaming Yeah Yeah... Yeah, Yeah Yeah… Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah....Yeah! Yeah Yeah... Yeah! -Sexy dance with Reno and the Honeys.-  
  
So I head up to Midgar.  
Shinra Inc is my company I'm the president I Have to go lead...  
  
But as soon as I get there I see the meatball dude laughing -Points at Heidegger-  
He thinks I work like my daddy But that just ain't me...  
  
And I DON'T know how things went Before I made it here But I do Know how the were The moment I take the lead.  
"God the Horse laugh gets on my nerves.  
Heidigger is the fist I'm gonna kill.  
I sent the turks To get the girl -points at Aeri who looks wide eyed-  
And now I have my way to live...  
  
Yeah Yeah.... Daddy just got slashed That seems so depressing.  
Yeah Yeah I got so screwed up Thinking in the mmoney Yeah Yeah, I have such a load I think I just can get naughty.  
Yeah Yeah....Next thing I knew I was drowned in money screaming Yeah Yeah... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Yeah Yeah Yeah....Yeah! Yeah, Yeah... Yeah!" Then Reno and a bottle of wine make it to the mic.  
  
"Watch out for the kid's decisions Just don't follow and you may end up in prison That's just the game if he's in a good mood If not the Turks bullets may just pierce your skull  
  
Foget about them I'm gonna say the truth I won't stop till I get Tifa in a bunny suit. Tiffa: OO  
And every minute AVALANCHE shows I have to drop my meal and go hunt.  
As if I had nothing more to do than chase those little fucks...  
  
We took the ship and we start to roll Following Cloud like a shoe with sticky old gum.  
How you like it now.  
that you know all of us end up dead like a freaking cow...  
  
Lets flea, Rude speaks and we just get fucked Now we have Weapons lurking all around the globe  
  
I quit... that's what I said Before this planet blows I will make sure I get laid... He said..." Rufus and the Honeys come and dance in the stage.  
  
"Yeah Yeah.... Daddy just got slashed That seems so depressing.  
Yeah Yeah I got so screwed up Thinking in the money Yeah Yeah, I have such a load I think I just can be naughty.  
Yeah Yeah....Next thing I knew I was drowned in money screaming Yeah Yeah... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Yeah Yeah Yeah....Yeah! Yeah, Yeah... Yeah!" Rude took the mic again…  
  
"Take that and rewind it back, Rufus has the gil to make your jaw just go "ah" Take that and rewind it back, Cloud's got the moves to make us Turks to go "Damn" Take that and rewind it back, Tifa's got the boobs to make Rude go "Whaaaa" Take that and rewind it back, Sephy's got the power to make us all go "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" And they finished their song and dance and went off stage and Iyuko came moving the ass to the stage "Thank you Mr. Shinra… Certainly that was better than the sing along in Junon. Watch out Usher…. More ideas…?I will be in the same corner…" And she went to her corner. Rude was trying to alcohilize his blood even more now that Reno let out loud that he liked Tifa.  
"Did you hic liked my songgggg…. Elena…. And Elena…. hic?" Reno said as he saw Two Elenas instead of one.  
"There there… here's your wine Reno…" And she gave him his wine and kept drinking. Cloud was traumatized with the image of Tifa in a bunny suit and Aeris was still very motivated writing in her paper. It indeed is an insane Karaoke party.  
  
So, chappie numero dos here.... enjoy.... for the one who requested Rufus... I delivered.... LOL... R&R... NO FLAMES... Toddles. 


	3. Get Busy

Arigato-gozaimazu for liking the fic… here's chap three… ON with the show!  
  
The dance and party were going according the plan. Now all needed was a new brave guy or gal to sing a new song so people would laugh. In the Turks corner, Reno was trying to tell his left from his right and Elena had a scale model of Midgar made out of all the things she had drink. Still she was very coordinated but she was starting to look pretty happy about the first thing that happened.  
"Come on Vincent…. Give me the materia…" Yuffie said as she kept following the annoyed ex-Turk.  
"So…. You have a house, you live in the crater…. In an Asylum…?" Iyuko asked Sephiroth that was now putting the black bows on her hair. As he did that, Hojo walked by following Lucrecia.  
"Look…. Our baby's got a girlfriend…." He said as Lucecia seemed to be pretty annoyed about his behavior.  
"Let him be damn it…. It is already bad to know he is my son. It's worse to know he's your son and that he wasn't created on a lab…" She said with a sigh.  
"But we had fun making him…." Hojo said as he looked at Sephiroth who was wide eyed.  
"And that goes in the list of things I wasn't in the urge to know…. Come green haired…. Let's drink something…" And Sephiroth dragged a freaked Iyuko out of the table.  
"NASTY!" She said as he dragged her. Lucrecia sighed and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud and the rest were still trying to hit a song they could sing. Tiffa had stopped bothering him because she was writing and Barret was plainly looking at Iyuko.  
"That chick's got them nasty issues hanging out with that lab freak…" Barret said as Cloud looked at him wide eyed. He was also a lab freak.  
"Um… Look, elephants…" Yuffie said as she sat on the table once again. She was looking at President Shinra scolding Rufus for singing such a nasty song. Moreover for mingling with the company's employees. Rufus plainly rolled his eyes and saw his father's mouth moving and all he could hear was 'Bla Bla bla…" "Well… Aeris…. Are you writing something?" Asked Tifa as she squeezed the bejesus of an already annoyed Cloud.  
"Yes… I am almost done…. And I want Cloud to sing with me…. If Cloud doesn't mind?" She asked very politely. She knew Cloud was doing his thing.  
"I don't… weeee…." He said as he let go of Tifa and sat beside Aeris so she taught him the song.  
"I am starting to think he likes her better…" Tifa said with a frown.  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are you Lockhart?" Sephiroth said as he walked by with Iyuko that was holding a beer on her hand and was drinking from it as pleased.  
"Shut up Psycho…" "Great Come back Wonder bra…. Come Iyuko… Let's do something…. Wanna take over Midgar?" Sephiroth asked as the girl looked at her with her lips locked in the beer bottle.  
"I…" "Come on…" And he took her to Elena and they started cooperating with the Alcohol Midgar. The city was powered by rum, not by mako. Reno was now sexily posing with his wine bottles and Rude was asleep on Tseng's shoulder. While they helped Elena, Iyuko received a note and she walked away from Sephiroth.  
"Sorry whitey…. Your girlfriend bailed…" Elena said as she took another drink.  
"She's not my girlfriend…" Sephiroth said.  
"Soemone's fee…. Feeling lucky…. hic tonight… Get sooooooome…. Se…. Se-pirate…." Reno cheered as he added a new floor to the Shinra headquarters in the Alcohol Midgar.  
"Safe sex son…." Hojo said as he placed a box of condoms in Sephiroth's cloak and smiled nastily at the already blushed maniac. Lucrecia came to sight "Hojo…. Enough already…." She said as she pulled the scientist away by an ear.  
"If he wasssss….. my dad…. hic I wouldddddd….. suicide hic" Reno said as Sephiroth was thinking of assassinating the asshole that wrote Hojo to be his dad.  
"I'm in the brink of doing so…" Sephiroth said as Iyuko came back and placed her empty bottle in an empty street of Midgar.  
"So…. Where is the train…?" Asked Iyuko as she and Elena took a new shot of Tequila.  
"I'm making one now…" Elena said as Tseng looked at her.  
"You look cute when you are drunk Elena…" Tseng said as he placed a bottle beside the pillar of he city. Reno raised a brow.  
"Well… that is my cue to go away…. Never liked being a third wheel…. Come psycho… let's go to our table and when I am done announcing I will join you…." Iyuko said as she walked to the stage and Sephiroth walked back to his table leaving behind the lushed Elena. Iyuko stood on the stage and looked at everyone.  
"Ok… here's our next brave one… if you are not too drunk…. Please greet Mr. Vincent Valentine…" Cloud looked up…. It was something either of bad guys or of Shinra employees or ex-employees. He couldn't write a song so fast. Iyuko handed him the mic and walked to Sephiroth that greeted her with a new beer.  
"Well…. Here goes…. My song's name? Run Yuffie…. Based in Sean Paul's Get busy…" Everyone plainly looked at him as if it was something alien to see Vuincent at least a bit enthusiastic about something. Yuffie plainly looked wide eyed at him.  
"Take that thing miss Yuffie Yuffie Take that thing miss Kisanagi Take that thing You Wutai Hottie Just take that materia  
  
Woman you're busy, just take that thingy don't stop When the beasts show Just keep running with it Go 'Puffie'  
Get washed up Run off, anything you want to call it Demonstrate your skill and don't take pity Me want to see Strife looking for the materia that you hide And me wishing you to crash Gal just because you're nuttin' But a pretty thief and a little cutie pie- Vincent said moving sexily.-  
  
Yo sassy baby wanna grab it on Take it from Cloud's sword Then run out on us In a the tracks you wanna fight with us To get next to us Then just steal from us From the day I just woke up and see you glare, I forgot the turks and I forgot my death Its all good girl take it all 'til we just have none Come take it all Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all.-Iyulo pulled Sephiroth to the dance floor and so did Tseng with Elena and Aeris with Cloud-  
  
Woman don't sweat it, just get motivated Take anything you want you know I just got it.  
From you I love gettin ripped Don't take the armlet take the sphere and run out of the path Disappear in barely no time Gal steal all that you can nobody can pick you Not even I can You are a sleazy little brat Take my hand let me see the skills you have  
  
Yo sassy baby wanna grab it on Take it from Cloud's sword Then run out on us In a the tracks you wanna fight with us To get next to us Then just steal from us From the day I just woke up and see you glare, I forgot the turks and I forgot my death Its all good girl take it all 'til we just have none Come take it all Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all.-Everyone was dancing and the ones that weren't were laughing their asses with the song-  
  
Woman you're busy, just take that thingy don't stop When the beats show Just keep running with it Go Puffie Get washed up Run off, anything you want to call it Demonstrate your skill and don't take pity Me want to see Strife looking for the materia that you hide And me wishing you to crash Gal just because you're nuttin' But a pretty thief and a little cutie pie  
  
Yo sassy baby wanna grab it on Take it from Cloud's sword Then run out on us In a the tracks you wanna fight with us To get next to us Then just steal from us From the day I just woke up and see you glare, I forgot the turks and I forgot my death Its all good girl take it all 'til we just have none Come take it all Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all.  
  
Take that thing miss Yuffie Yuffie Take that thing miss Kisanagi Take that thing You Wutai Hottie Just take that materia  
  
Yo take that thing You wanna take that thing Yo Wutai Hottie take that thing Miss Yuffie Yuffie  
  
Yo sassy baby wanna grab it on Take it from Cloud's sword Then run out on us In a the tracks you wanna fight with us To get next to us Then just steal from us From the day I just woke up and see you glare, I forgot the turks and I forgot my death Its all good girl take it all 'til we just have none Come take it all Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all.  
  
Yo sassy baby wanna grab it on Take it from Cloud's sword Then run out on us In a the tracks you wanna fight with us To get next to us Then just steal from us From the day I just woke up and see you glare, I forgot the turks and I forgot my death Its all good girl take it all 'til we just have none Come take it all Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all.  
  
Come take it all like a sleazy troll Girl it's all good just take it all." And Vincent was done and went off the stage when a sweaty and panting Iyuko took the mic.  
"Amazing…. That's what I am taking about people…. More…. I need more…. You know what to do…." And she walked back to Sephiroth that was now on the same table Cloud and the others were. Vincent walked to the blushed Yuffie and handed him an armlet full of Materia.  
"Don't bother anymore…" He said as Iyuko smiled and handed him some wine. In Turk-ville, Reno looked at Elena….  
"Singgggg…. Elena and Elena…. hic…. You two are very preeeeety…." And he fell to the side. Who would sing next?  
  
Chapter Number Three done…. Enjoyed it…. Hated it? Let me know…. NO FLAMES…. LOL…. Ok… Up up… Bye bye :: Silly smile:: 


End file.
